Guild Facilities
Facilities are are a feature for Guild participants that allows them to train troops and get diplomacy products in exchange for items and resources. There are two types of Facilities: Training Grounds and Craft Studio. You can join each of them three time a day. Training Grounds Every day you will have 6 options of troops to train (that includes types of troops + number), each of them for a certain amount of diplomacy items (or gold) in exchange. When an authorized guild member opens the facility, he chooses for how long it will be open for members to join. Therefore you will have this time to deploy a brigade to the floatress in order to join the facility. When the facility closes, it will no longer receive brigades from any guild members. It takes some time after it is closed for the troops to train and return to your castle. The time it takes for the troops to train depends on how many participants have joined: 1-4 participants - time needed: 4hrs 5-9 participants - time needed: 3hrs 10-12 participants - time needed: 2hrs 13-15 participants - time needed: 1h40 16-19 participants - time needed: 1h20 20-35 participants - time needed: 1h This means that the fuller the facility is when it closes, the less time it takes to finish training. In order to have rookies available for training, you have to unlock rookies on warfare research tree. The same for troopers and veterans. If you recall your army after you send it to the floatress, resources will be returned when the army reaches the city, but daily facility chances (you have three of them) will not be recovered. Craft Studio Every day you will have 6 options of diplomacy items to acquire (that includes type + number), each of them for a certain amount of resources (wood/food/stone) in exchange. When an authorized guild member opens the facility, he chooses for how long it will be open for members to join. Therefore you will have this time to deploy a brigade to the floatress in order to join the facility. When the facility closes, it will no longer receive brigades from any guild members. It takes some time after it is closed for the craft happens and the brigades return to your castle. The time craft takes depends on how many participants have joined: 1-4 participants - time needed: 4hrs 5-9 participants - time needed: 3hrs 10-12 participants - time needed: 2hrs 13-15 participants - time needed: 1h40 16-19 participants - time needed: 1h20 20-35 participants - time needed: 1h This means that the fuller the facility is when it closes, the less time craft takes. The good thing is that you don't have to have all diplomacy items unlock until they appear available for you in the craft studio, so Craft Studio is very useful to promote diplomacy. If you recall your army after you send it to the floatress, resources will be returned when the army reaches the city, but daily facility chances (you have three of them) will not be recovered. Category:Guild